The Miserable: Symphonia
by Blue-sama
Summary: Mithos Yggdrasill, with his sick little mind, captures Chocolat and threatens to kill her if the party, Yuan, the desians, and the renegades don't put on the play Les Miserables. Who will get the lead role? And who will end up being an extra? Chapter 9 up
1. The Casting

Summary. Mithos Yggdrasill, with his sick little mind, captures Chocolat and threatens to kill her if the party, Yuan, the desians, and the renegades don't put on the play "Les Miserables." Who will get the lead role? And who will end up being an extra? 

Okay, don't ak how I came up with this. I was listening to Les Miserables while I was playing Tales of Symphonia, and suddenly, BOOM! I found myself thinking 'Instead of this whole 'stop the bad guy' plot, they should all do Les Miserables..Yeah...' So..if you don't like it, don't read it. I think you might enjoy it a little bit more if you've seen/read/heard Les Miserables, but I can't stop you if you haven't. So, without further ado, Les Miserables, casted by Mithos Yggdrasill! Rated T for language later(Possibly..and just to be safe..), and...excuse me for OOC-ness. When is most humorous fanfics in IC? Honestly!

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, or Les Miserables.. If I did..it would be a musical, and all the main characters would die in the end. If I owned Les Miserables, Eponine wouldn't have died and she would've taken over the world.

CHAPTER ONE:  
The Casting

In front of Colette's house, Iselia, 3:00 P.M

"Chocolat!" Lloyd cried, running a few steps towards his hated enemy, Lord Yggdrasill, "Let her go!"

"Hahahaahaha! You think a dog such as yourself can stop me?" Yggdrasill laughed an evil laughed, "Pathetic."

"Stop! What are you planning on doing to her!" Lloyd shouted, his hands balled into fists, "Are you thinking about using her as a vessel for Martel?"

"Huh? Heavens no!" Mithos smiled, "I'm thinking of something much..._much_ worse."

"Let her go!" Colette cried, "We'll do whatever you want!"

"...Why don't we just kick the crap out of him?" Zelos asked, frowning.

"Shut up, dummy!" Yggdrasill barked, "Fine! I guess you can pay for this girl's freedom.."

"How? By giving you Colette?" Sheena growled, "No way!"

"Er..that's good, but not quite," Mithos blinked, "I'll have to remember that one. No. You eight, along with the desians, Kratos, Yuan, and the Renegades shall..."

He paused for dramatic effect, and everyone covered their heads..for some odd reason.

"...Preform the play 'Les Miserables' for me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The party blinked, and looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"You...you want to us put on a play for you!" Genis laughed, colapsing from exhaustion.

"Genis, are you alright?" Presea asked, not seeing what was so funny.

"Indeed," Regal frowned, "Why would you have us preform a play?"

"Don't ask questions!" Yggdrasill hissed, "Unless you want Chocolate..or whatever her name if to die"

"_NO_!" Lloyd and Colette cried at the same time, "We'll do it!"

"Very wise decision," Mithos smirked, "Auditions will be tomorrow morning at 10 A.M. Don't be late, or her life will be a short one." He cackled, and disappeared.

"Guys, are we really going to do this?" Zelos sighed, shaking his head, "I know the Great Zelos is just so beautiful, and I'm wonderful at broadway, but for _that_ guy?"

"...Hmm...a play..Have you heard of this 'Lay Mizerables'?" Raine frowned, in her usual thinking position.

"No.." everyone said at once, and sighed.

------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Welgaia, 9:55 A.M.

"Well, I see you made it," Yuan said scornfully as the paryt entered the city of angels, Lloyd in the front.

"Hmph, you're just jealous because you know you're not going to get a lead part," Kratos smirked, folding his arms and looking away.

"Quiet you!" Yuan hissed.

"Good, you're all here," Mithos Yggdrasill smiled brightly, floating up to them, Chocolat behind him.

"Chocolat!" Colette cried.

"Ignore the girl for once!" Mithos snapped, "You have more important business to attend to! Now! Welcome to the auditions for the play "Les Miserables!" I'm sure you're all very excite-_You worthless chosen!_ WAKE UP!"

He cast judgement on Tethe'alla's chosen, and while everyone ese was prepared and had time to cast things like "Force Field", "Guardian!" and "Earthly Proection!", Zelos had no warning whatsoever, so he was struck full on with the blow.

"AHHHH! _What the heck do you think you're trying to do!_" he bellowed, standing up, still smoking.

"Take this! _First Aid_!" Kratos shouted, and everyone stared at him.

"You know...I've wondered for a long time, Kratos.." Yuan said, "Why do you say 'Take this'? Couldn't you say something a little more...friendly?"

"FRIENDLINESS IS FOR THE WEAK!" Kratos bellowed, and folded his arms again.

"Ooookay," Yggdrasill coughed, and shunned Kratos for the moment, "Anyways, ont-"

"If friendliness is for the weak, how come you always complimented me when I was couragous and suggested to be a friend and stuffs?" Lloyd blinked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, yeah!" Colette and Genis chimed.

"Uh...UH..Well...you see.." Kratos coughed, and scowled, "_LIGHTNING BLADE!_"

The three youngest were shocked, and fell to the ground, 'dead.'

"NOOO! MY ACTORS!" Mithos cried, and slapped Kratos, "You meany! I'm tellin' your doggie."

"...Noishe isn't a dog..he's a protozoan," Kratos smirked, glad he was more intelligent than Lord Yggdrasill.

"JERK!" Mithos shouted, "_HOLY JUDGEMENT_!"

So now Kratos, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were all dead, so they had to wait an extra two minutes for Raine to resurect them, since she didn't have the EX Compound that helped her spell times decrease.

"cough ANYWAYS...We will finally start the auditions!" Yggdrasill cried.

"Okay..what do we have to do?" Sheena asked, poking Lloyd with a stick.

"Stop that! Why are you doing it anyways?" Lloyd growled.

"Umm...Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Sheena smirked, and turned away.

"Ahem!" Yggdrasill growled, "Now...You will undergo a couple of tests to see if you are worthy of a lead role, or a foolish extra part! Your first test: _Balancing a stack on pancakes on your head!"_

"How is that a test?" Yuan and Raine asked at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Do I really have to answer? NOW GO TO IT!" he shouted, and angels appeared, each with a plate with a pile of pancakes on them.

---------------------------

Still in Welgaia, 10:30 A.M.

With everyone with slimy, syrupy pancakes placed on their heads, the audition was ready to begin.

"Now, everyone. Don't forget...Balance with grace! Like so!" he cried, and got into an incredibly stupid and desturbing position, kind of like the Superman Pose.

Kratos vomitted on the floor, and Lloyd suddenly became dizzy. No one paid attention to them or Yggdrasill; they were too busy balancing the pancakes.

"Alright! let the auditions...BEGIN!" he shouted, and waved a small red flag that appeared out of thin air, with no plausable causes as to why.

Three people got out in the first minute. Colette had syrup dripping onto her nose, so she tried to lick it off. As it is nearly impossible for someone with an average-sized tongue to lick one's nose, Colette failed, but somehow ended up tripping, and getting disqualified.

Raine, interested in the history of pancaked and why we put syrup on it, touched it with her hands, and so Yggdrasill got mad and pushed her to the ground.

"You cheated!" Raine cried.

"So? I'm Lord Yggdrasill!" he grinned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"...DON'T QUESTION ME!" he squealed, and skipped off.

And Regal, interested in making pancakes to awe and amazing the crowd, wanted to learn the recipe, so he raised his hand to ask someone. But, when he raised his hand, he made his head tilt, and the pancakes fell off.

"NOOOOOOOO! SUCH A WASTE!" he cried, and wept over the death of his beloved.

Well, instead of going over the rest of the party's loss, I'll just skip that part. Presea got out, then Genis, then Sheena. Soon Lloyd and Kratos fell, until it was only Yuan and Zelos. Tension was high, and the two glared daggers at each other.

"I...will not lose..to someone like you.." Yuan growled, straining to keep his pancakes on. He wabbled slightly, but was doing a pretty good job.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Zelos yawned, and everyone gasped. he was boredly sitting on the floor, his pancakes still perfectly on the floor, and he wobbled not an inch.

"No! Zelos can't win!" Sheena cried, "Zelos! I...I LOVE YOU"

"Really? Good job at finally admitting your feelings, my volumptious hunny!" he grinned, and the pancakes fell down his face, and onto the floor.

"NOOO! I have lost!" Zelos cried, and hugged Sheena's legs.

"Ew! Get off me!" Sheena shrieked, and hid behind Lloyd. '

"YAY! You won!" Kratos grinned, and the two embraced.

Everyone in the room gasped, and Sheena hid more.

"...What?" Yggdrasill blinked, and shrugged, "Anyways! I have decided the parts!"

"But didn't you say a couple of tests? That was only one.." Genis frowned.

"...SILENCE, INFERIOR BEING!" he shouted, and slapped Genis.

"I'm a half-elf..."

"Oh...For the role of Jean Valjean, I have chosen..my favorite human...KRATOS!" he grinned, and hugged a Kratos doll.

"...I love you...Noishe.." Kratos sighed, cradling a Noishe doll.

"..Kratos..you got the lead role.." Regal frowned.

"YES! HA! IN YOUR FACE, YUAN!" Kratos laughed, and stick his nose up in the air.

"Grr..._LIGHTNING BLADE!"_ Yuan screamed, and Raine sighed.

"Not again..." she muttered, and Kratos was hit, and he died again.

"Now, as for the role of Javert..YUAN!" Yggdrasill clapped polietly, and yawned.

"YAY!" Yuan cheered, and kicked a random angel.

"Now, onto the boring parts. Fantine is Raine, Marius is Lloyd, Cosette goes to Colette, Eponine will be played by Sheena, Enjolras is Zelos, M. and Mme. Thenardie by Genis and Presea..and Regal..we just don't like you."

Regal sighed, "Aww...fine. THEN I SHALL COOK FOR THE CAST!"

"You do that anyways.." Lloyd frowned.

"Oh..._riiiight,"_ Regal nodded, and wept over the pancakes again.

"Well..now that we know the parts..Tomorrow I shall give you all your scripts, and I shall give you one week to memorize them. GOOD LUCK! Now, Chocolate..let's go," Mithos yawned, and started to float away.

"My name's _Chocolat_! Not Chocolate!" she screamed, and followed him.

"Whatever..they're close enough. Mmm...let's go get some chocolate..I'm hungry"

"Okay!" Chocolat grinned, and the two disappeared.

"What awaits us now?" Regal asked quietly, and Sheena blinked at him,

"What do you care? You're not even in the play!" she exclaimed.

"Well, let's all go get some sleep..and Yuan and I shall try to murder each other in our sleep," Kratos beamed, and Yuan and he  
disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

---------------------------------

Sooo...that's the first part. You can make fun of it all you want..I don't care. But please review! I won't update until I get at least three positive reviews..or four negative ones. Thankies in advance! Catching mistakes and reporting them to me would be appreciated!


	2. The MemorizingPart 1

Okay...wow. Within one day..seven reviews. I'M SO HAPPY! So, I promised I'd update after three positive reviews, and I got more than double! So..cause I can't reply to them using the site , and I'm too lazy to e-mail, so I'll just do what I've seen other people do, and reply to my reviews here: 

To Eden Raid: Thank you! I know...Well, her mom's name sounds like cocoa! And so her date must have been milk! Heh..sorry, stupid pun.

To Blindie: Er..it's pretty cool. I originally thought about doing a Phantom of the Opera one, but everyone and their dog has heard about it and I've seen a couple of ToS/Phantom thingys. Thanks! You mean, Yggdrasill, right?

To Jye: Ooo! Can I? Can I! Hmm..thanks for the idea! I'll seriosuly consider it. Uh...then you'll be waiting a LONG time..and I don't think it'll run THAT long..I'm not that good at keeping on track, so it's up to you guys to keep me going! Good luck! Thanks so much for the review!

To Anima Sage Kurai: Thank you! I loved your "How do flowers hurt?" story! It was so funny! Heh..thanks for all your support, and I SHALL DO MY BEST! You're welcome for the idea! ..Although I have no idea how. Thank you again!

To Meowzy-chan: Actually..they have like 4 or 5 main characters. It's annoying at times. Javert is basically Jean Valjean's rival. And no, Jean Valjean is _not_ a girl. He's been a prisoner for about 19 years for stealing a loaf of bread. (crazy Frenchies..). And Jean Valjean isn't pronounced as most people think. But I'm not sure how to tell everyone the pronunciation.

To Uzu-Chan: ..Yes..I'd have to agree. Um..Thank you for review! It's much appreciated!

To Army turtle anime: Told ya you'd like it!

That's all...ugh.. That was long. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviews after I write this! Okay, soo..much enheartened now, it's time for..(dun dun duuun) Chapter two! It may be better, or it may be worse. Wish me luck! Oh, and there are some slight spoilers..And all the lyrics are actually from the musical! Yay! Er..I guess there is a _little _shounen-ai..but...yeah..you'll just have to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Colette would be a guy..and Yuan wouldn't have a mustache..and Lloyd would. Nor do I own Les Miserables.

The Miserable: Symphonia'

CHAPTER TWO:

The Memorizing, Part One

Zelos's Mansion, Meltokio, Tethe'alla, whatever galaxy they live in, Universe, 1:00 P.M

"Hello, everyone!" Yggdrasill, currently in Mithos form, beamed as he entered the dinning.

All the guys, including Kratos and Yuan, were sitting at the table, playing an intense game of Jenga: Truth or Dare. The girls, all except Presea, which basically meant Raine, Sheena, and Colette, were huddled in the corner, giggling and looking over at their crushes, like Lloyd, Kratos, and Yuan. Presea was in the backyard, beating up a tree and a dog.

"Hi, Mithos!" Lloyd grinned, too bubbly from truth or dare to remember Yggdrasill was his sworn enemy.

"ROAR! No one except my former companions may call me by that name!" Mithos..roared, "_JUDGEMENT!_!"

Lloyd was hit, while everyone else managaed to put up a shield. He staggered a bit, and blinked. "I..I'M NOT DEAD!" he laughed triumphantly, and hugged himself gayly.

"Yeah..but you're down to 1 HP.." Yuan frowned, as he carefully removed a jenga.

"Truth or dare?" Regal asked, not very good at this game because his hands were in shackles.

Mithos growled, and kicked Lloyd in the shins, robbing him of his last hit point.

"Ooooh! Dare, dare, dare!" Zelos and Kratos chanted at the same time.

"LLOYD! NO!" Colette cried, and rushed to his lifeless side.

"Uh..I..I choose...DARE!" Yuan squealed, and everyone in the room giggled.

"Mithos...why are you here?" Raine frowned.

"The scripts..for the play. Remember?" Yggdrasill blinked.

"No," everyone said, and Mithos sighed.

"Hey! How come you didn't zap Raine!" Lloyd growled, and he blinked, "I'm...alive?"

"Well, Raine isn't you, and she's hot!" Mithos grinned, "Die! _JUDGEMENT!_"

"Life bottle.." Genis said, right before Lloyd was killed again, "Yuan, your dare is to pay me 5000 gald."

"What! No way!" Yuan gasped, tearing the jenga from Genis's grasp.

There, without a doubt, were the words "Pay Genis 5000 Gald." And it was in the fancy print, so there was no way that Genis could've put it on himself.

"FORGET THE STUPID JENGA GAME!" Mithos shrieked, as he started throwing scripts at everyone.

Lloyd's script hit him in the face, and he died again, being just revived..again. Presea's somehow opened the door, and flew into her hand. Yuan caught his with his teeth, and Kratos used Yuan to catch his. Everyone else's just landed nicely in their laps. All except for Regal, because he wasn't good enough to get into the play at all.

"Do we really have to memorize all this?" Sheena goraned.

"YES!" Mithos cackled evily, and disappeared.

------------------------------------

Renegade Base, Triet Desert, Sylverant, 4:00 P.M.

"WHO IS IT!" Yuan bellowed when a soft knock came from the door.

"It's...ME!" Kratos grinned, bursting into the room, "And I brought cookies!"

"Oh! What kind?" Yuan asked excitedly, and jumped up.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I found them in Meltokio slums.." Kratos frowned, "BUT THEY HAD CHOCOLATE ALL OVER THEM!"

"Kratos...that was dirt. You're an idiot.." Yuan sighed.

Kratos growled, "You'll pay..._GRAVE!_" Yuan was zapped, and fell unconscious on the floor, smoking.

Botta burst in, and gasped. "LORD YUAN! NO! I LOVE YOU!"

"Botta!" Kratos gasped dramatically, "Didn't you die at the Remote Human Ranch?"

"Uh..maybe. But I got bored with being dead," Botta shrugged, and hugged Yuan's body, "Oh Yuan! With this kiss of true love I shall revive thee!"

"Noooo! That's discusting! Only I'm allowed to hug/kiss him!" Kratos growled, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine," Botta frowned, "A duel over Lord Yuan's heart!"

"You guys know I hear everyone you're saying right?" Yuan said weakly.

"Yes, my beloved!" Botta cried, and drew his sword.

"No! Yuan! Your heart belongs to me!" Kratos declared dramatically, and picked up a nearby coat rack, "Umm..._SUPER LIGHTNING COAT RACK!_"

Lightning shot from the majestic coat rack, and struck Botta's body.

"Ha! Too bad, Kratos! I have 11,357 HP right now. There's no way one super lightning coat rack could kill me!" Botta laughed triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" Kratos smirked, "Weeelll.._.SUPER FREAKING BIG LIGHTNING COAT RACK!_"

"NOOOO!" Botta cried, as he fell dramatically into a grave labeled:

"Botta: Some dude that died once sadly..twice, dramatically. We shall miss you, you drama queen, you."

Yuan regained consciousness and he and Kratos went out on a picnic, purposely avoiding memorizing the script.

------------------------------

Isle of Decision, somewhere around Mizuho, Fooji, Tethe'alla, 5:00 P.M.

Sheena groaned, and repeated the lines OVER AND OVER AND OVER. She stopped, horrified at what she saw. Les Miserables...WAS A MUSICAL! She had to sing!

"DANG YOU, MITHOS!" she screamed, beating up the small tree that was on the island, "I bet you were planning on this!"

"Maaaaaaybe I waaaaas..." a mysterious voice answered on the wind, and Sheena gasped.

"Marius? No! I mean...Mithos! Curse you, play!" Sheena grumbled.

"Sheena! Sheena!" one of the young village children grinned, running over to the edge of the river where the Isle of Decision was in the center of.

"Yes? What is it?" Sheena blinked, quickly hiding the script.

"We found a dead body! We're all gonna go do Mizuho's best tradition: Poking dead people with sticks until it's just skeleton!" the child said excitedly, rushing back to the village.

"I LOVE the dead body ritual!" Sheena said, "I'll...do the play later..AFTER I POKE THE DEAD GUY! WHEE!"

She jumped into the river, and was carried away by its current..away from the village.

---------------------------------

In front of Colette's house, Iselia, western continent, Sylverant, 2:30 P.M

"Okay! Come on! Please!" Colette begged, "Lloyd isn't here, and I need someone to be Marius! I'll do anything!"

The dog she was talking to barked, and wagged its tail slightly, having no idea why this freaky girl was talking to it.

"I'll take that as a yes...Okay! here are your lines!" Colette said excitedly, showing the dog its spot on the script.

The dog blinked, and barked.

"No! It's not your turn yet! NO NO NO!" Colette sighed, and started singing:

_How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown._

The dog barked, and wagged its tail. Maybe she'd give it food. Maybe she was really an alien coming to take over the world. Maybe the dog was paranoid. _  
_

_In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me._

A child walked past, and stopped. "Nooo! the pain!" he cried, and started melting on the ground. The dog barked, went over, and licked up the child, before barking again and leaving to go find some food, _  
_

_Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!_"

"Colette!" Frank called, looking out the door, "You really suck at singing, you know that" 

"DAD! You're just jealous!" Colette cried, and rushed up into her room.

"...SO WHAT!" Frank shouted back, started crying, and ran into his room also.

--------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Meltokio, Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 6:00 P.M

"Master Zelos!" one of Zelos' groupies cried, waving her fan..fanily? and rushing over to the great Zelos Wilder's side.

"Yes, my sweet little hunny?" Zelos grinned.

"I heard that you were preforming a play...is that true?" she asked hopefully, clinging on his arm.

"Hey now!" he cried, pushing her away, "No one touches the great Zelos without permission!"

"You gave me permission yesterday.."

"..Uh..UH...LIGHT SPEA-Crap...I can't use it on you...CURSE YOU FOR BEING A WOMAN!" Zelos shouted, and she whimpered.

Three other groupies came up, and stood behind him. Slowly, a poor Meltokio slums woman came up humbly, and knelt down in front of Zelos.

"Oh great Chosen One, Zelos!" she cried, "Let me touch thy shoe!"

"Eww...just look at that girl. What is she, from Idaho?" one of the groupies whispered, and they all started chattering.

The girl growled, and stood up, "What are you, from Utah?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the groupie snarled.

"Now now, my hunnies. Settle down," Zelos smirked, "Well, now..How about you go to my house and my butler dude'll let you touch my carpet.."

"I...I'M GONNA TOUCH ZELOS' CARPET!" the girl shouted, and fainted.

"...Oookay, now how about we go stab some random hobos, girls?" Zelos suggested, and all the girls cheered.

"What are hobos?" one of them whispered.

"I think they're some sort of vegetable...like a potato or something.." another whispered back.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing for a play?" the first one asked.

"Umm...Maybe? Anyways, let's go hurry and get those hobos before they all get away!" Zelos beamed, and tried to forget all about that stupid play.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

-----------------------------------------

Yeah...Er, sorry if it wasn't quite as funny..my friend stole my humor. Curse her! Uh, I'll try to get section three up as soon as possible...Thanks for reading! Oh, and I have nothing against Idaho or Utah. My friend begged me to put it in.


	3. Memorizing, Part 2

Yeah, chapter 3 already. I feel a little rushed..but it doesn't feel like a bad thing yet! Thanks for all your reviews! It really motivates me to type! Now..onto chapter three! Oh, and thanks again to all those who reviewed! Sorry, I don't have enough time right now to reply..I'll get to it later! And once again, forgive me for OOC-ness! 

Note: It's gonna start the next morning, in case you guys wondered or cared.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia. If I did..uh..I ran out of ideas. Check back later. Nor do I own Les Miserables. If I did, it wouldn't be so boring..and they'd be brightly colored, even the beggars.

The Miserable: Symphonia

Chapter Three:  
The Memorizing Part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Presea's house, Ozette, Fooji, Tethe'alla, 10:00 A.M

Presea was absent-mindedly preparing food, and completely ignoring the script, as most everyone else. She was currently making Gratin, just because she felt like it.

"Preseaaaaa!" a creepy, obviously belonging to Mithos voice called from outside, "Come to your daddy's graaaaaave!"

"..Mithos..You could've just asked.." Presea sighed, and slowly walked outside.

"Oh, Presea!" Mithos grinned, and he waved a stupid-looking dress with lots of frilly bows and lace on it, "You like? I reread the script, and realized we forgot a part! And..it's a girl, so I can't ask that ugly guy Regal to do it..And so I brought the extra script and the dress! What do you think?"

"Regal..Would look nice in it," Presea said blankly, "Probability of forcing me to wear that...3.45 percent."

"Oh.." Mithos frowned and his face fell, "Well...I have an idea. Er..I'll go...switch some roles..And I'll go sew a new dress.."

"Probability of me kicking your butt if you don't leave in 5 seconds..99.9 percent."

"Eee!" Mithos squealed, and disappeared.

Presea grabbed a rabbit that was just sitting by her father's grave, and walked back inside.

"Probability of having a tea party with this rabbit then eating it...78 percent."

-------------------------------------

Asgard Ruins, Asgard, Sylverant, 11:38 A.M

"Come to meeee!" Raine sang, about as badly as she cooked, "Cosette, the light is faaading!  
Can't you seee the evening star appearing?"

"YAY! Go, Miss Raine!" the crowd shouted and cheered, "You're the best!"

"..Why are we cheering again?" one of the villagers whispered.

"I think it's because this girl..Miss Raine or whatever, danced for us that one time..or maybe it's because she has such pretty white hair," another shrugged, and they went on cheering.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you!" Raine shouted, wiping a tear from her cheek, "It's much more wonderful practing when people listen to you! Shall I sing more?"

The audience continued cheering, not really listening to what she was saying, and Raine grinned broadly.

"Alright, alright..But I can't do it too much longer..I must make sure my voice is well enough to sing for the preformance! You all shall come, correct?"Raine smiled, but didn't wait for a response before singing again.

Harley, Linar, and Aisha stayed for a few moments, then could stand it no longer. They all screamed for mercy, and jumped off the cliff.

"Oh," Raine blinked, watching them fall, "It must've been too much for them. Oh, I AM wonderful!"

------------------------------------

A broken-down house, Exire, floating above Tethe'alla, 12:04 P.M

"'What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away?' Geez...what kind if crap is Mithos trying to make us do now?" Genis grumbled, and sat down in the broken house, watching all the villagers look at him oddly and hurry away.

"Geeeenis!" Mithos cried spookily, appearing in front of him, "I have news for you. Very important news."

"You're not going to make us do this stupid play anymore?" Genis asked hopefully.

"No..I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico," Mithos grinned, "Now all I need is a car!"

Genis didn't answer, and looked away, thinking how much of an idiot his former friend was.

"Anyways!" Mithos grinned, "I regret to inform you that you will no longer be the role of Monsieur Thenardier has been taken away from you."

"So I don't have to do the play!" Genis gasped, excitedly.

"Er, no," Mithos frowned, "Now you'll be the position of Madam Thenardier."

"But...but! She's a-"

"A woman! Yes! I know you'll make us all proud!" Mithos grinned, taking Genis script, handing him his new one, and disappearing,  
"Oh...and you WILL have to wear a dress...heh"

"NOOOO! Mithos, I will defeat you! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Genis cried, and rolled around randomly, until he reached the edge of the floating island, and fell off.

------------------------------------

The terrace, Dirk's house, near Iselia, Sylverant, 12:53 P.M

"Oh! I can't wait!" Lloyd beamed, thumbing through his script, "I wonder...if I'm the main character who gets the girl...Do I get to kiss Colette-Heh, I mean, Cosette in this!"

He scanned through the script, eagerly looking for a _Marius kisses Cosette_ thing. When he reached the end...he saw none, but he did see a _Marius kisses Eponine, and lays her down._

"..Well, I think Sheena'll be dead by that point in the play.." Lloyd sighed, and leaned against the wooden handle bar, glad Dirk put it in. He had many a times fallen off and broken his favorite toys..oh, and himself.

"Keep it down up there, ya perv!" Dirk shouted, and Lloyd blinked.

"Dad? I thought you hated sun..What are you doing...sunbathing?" he asked cautiously.

"I..I LOVE SUNBATHING! WHAT CHU TALKIN' 'BOUT!" Dirk shouted, and moved away to sunbathe in a better spot.

"Dwarves.." Lloyd sighed, before somehow falling through the railing, and hitting a rock appearing suddenly in front of their house.

"O..ow...D..doctor? Dad..get...me a...doctor." he stumbled, twitching.

"Nope! You'll have to wait until after I'm done sunbathing," Dirk yawned, and fell asleep.

"H...help.." he moaned, starting to black out, "Any...one"

---------------------------

President's office, Lerenzo Company, Altamira, Tethe'alla, 1:42 P.M.

"Uh...Master Bryant..What are you doing?" George asked, peeking at Regal, staying firmly in the elevator in case of a fast escape.

"I...I'm giving up cooking. I'm too distracted!" Regal cried, and threw his pots and pans out the window. Loud cries of anguish were heard, but the two paid no mind to them.

"..Oh wonderful! Now you can run the Lerenzo Company right!" George exclaimed, glad his master was finally using his brain.

"No, you fool! I'm marching up to Mithos, and demanding that he give me a part in that play of his! Well, I'm a part of Lloyd's party, aren't I? So I deserve a part in that play!"

"Play, sir?" George asked weakly, sighing.

"Exactly! That's what I'll do! I'll never settle for being the cook! I SHALL BE BETTER!" Regal shouted, "CRECENT DARK MOON!"  
He kicked one of his employees in the head, and George paled.

"Y..yes, sir.." he said meekly, and he quickly moved out of the way to let Regal through. Regal went down the elevator, and the man who Regal kicked groaned.

"Isn't..anyone going to get...me a doctor?" he moaned.

"..Uh..why would we do that?" George asked, kicking him again before leaving.

------------------------------

Tower of Salvation, 2:05 P.M.

"MITHOS! I COMMAND THEE TO MAKE THYSELF KNOWN!" Regal bellowed.

"Uh...I'm right here..I was here when you entered," Mithos frowned, playing hopscotch with Kratos and Yuan.

"Hee hee! Yuan..You're loooooosing!" Kratos laughed, until he tripped, and cut his hair on the Eternal Sword thrust into the floor.

"NOOOO! THE ETERNAL SWORD!" Yuan gasped, and tried to hug the sword, "It's okay...shhh...I'm here...don't cry..Mommy loves you.."

"..Uh...I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME A PART IN YOUR PLAY!" Regal shouted.

"QUIET!" Yuan screamed, "YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!"

"Oh, that? I was coming to give you a part anyways," Mithos yawned, and tossed a script at his feet, "Now get out of here."

"But...but..I wanted..it to be cool..and a battle.." Regal pouted.

"A battle?" Kratos blinked, standing up quickly, "Fine! I have an opponent worthy of your strength!"

Kratos muttered a few words, and a blonde guinea pig appeared before Regal.

"Behold! Herald, the Summon Spirit of...RODENT-NESS!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were a summoner, dear," Yuan smiled, stroking the Eternal Sword.

"Neither did I...neither did I," Kratos smirked.

Regal blinked at Herald, and burst out laughing.

"You seriously want me to fight this thing? I'll waste it in..er, six seconds," Regal boasted, putting on his fluffy pink greaves.

"We'll see.." Kratos muttered, "HERALD! DEFEND YOUR RODENT-NESS"

Herald hissed, and tackled Regal, clawing his face.

"AH! NO! MY ALMOST-AS-PERFECT-AS-ZELOS' FACE! GET OFF!" he screamed, flailing wildly.

Unable to withstand the might power of Herald, the Summon Spirit of Rodent-ness, Regal died.

"Such a waste.." Yuan sighed, "I bet he would've been a great playmate for Eternal Sword, yes he would've! that's my baby! Oh..who's the cutest baby in the world? You are! Yes you are!"

"Okay, Yuan...you can stop pretending now," Mithos frowned.

"Huh? What are you talking about? The Eternal Sword is my baby!" Yuan cried, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

So, while Yuan and Mithos fought over...Yuan's baby, Kratos started digging a grave for Regal..until a life bottle fell from his hair, which seconded as a place to store items, and opened right by Regal, therefore reviving him.

"I'M ALIVE!" he cried, and hugged Kratos.

Kratos growned, and kicked Regal, "SUPER LIGHTNING SHOVEL!"

Regal dodged, and skipped off with his script, "Oh...and I'm prettier than you!"

Kratos waited until he was gone, and clenched his teeth. "We'll see about that..."

END OF CHAPTER 3

-----------------------------------

I was actually listening to Les Miserables while I wrote this chapter. Er..so, review more? I really don't mind when you tell me stuff I did wrong and that I'm stupid and need a hobby. Heck, I know all that, but I don't mind hearing it over again. Soo..thank for everything!


	4. Rehearsal, Part 1

Dun dun duuun! Chapter four! Amazing, huh? Well, it is for me..So hi-ya! Let's get right into the important stuffs! I might change the rating. Does it seen teen to you guys? 

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, or Les Miserables. That honor belongs to Namco, everyone else who owns ToS, and Victor Hugo, who wrote Les Miserables, until it was turned into a musical by Alain Bounlil and Claude-michel Schonberg. the lyrics to Les Miserables by Herbert Kretzmer. Amazing, huh?

Note: This is about a week after chapter three. Big time jump, huh? Oh, and the words that I replaced are "Hell", "Sweet Jesus", I know, not really cussing, but I just felt like changing the words. Randomness is what made this, after all.

The Miserable: Symphonia

Chapter 4

Rehearsal..Part 1

Tower of Salvation, 7:00 A.M.

"Finally! Rehearsal is going to begin!" Mithos cried, welcoming everyone as they slowly trudged into the tower, all in their pajamas. Lloyd's pajamas were red with large chu-chu trains on them. He wore red slippers with dodo faces on them. Colette's pajamas were white, and had splats if blood on them...that weren't part of the original idea. Her slippers were glass, like something Cinderella. Kratos' pajamas were covered with pictures of Yuan, as were his slippers, and Yuan's pajamas were covered with pictures of the Eternal Sword. Zelos' pajamas had unicorns on them, and Sheena's had Zelos on them...stabbed, ripped, and kissed. And everyone else had boring pajamas.

"Why...so early in the morning?" Yuan asked, stifling a yawn.

"So you guys make complete idiots out of yourselves," Mithos beamed.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, blinking.

"Don't question me! Or I shall..um..chop you down with my Eternal Sword!" Mithos laughed, making his way towards his sword.

"No! Don't dull him!" Yuan cried, clinging to Kratos, "Oh..they grow up so fast.."

"Who are you?" Kratos blinked.

"...The one on your pajamas..." Yuan said slowly, "You know me..Yuan...we've been friends for the past 4000 years.."

"...Yeeaah...riiiight," Kratos laughed, "You silly, the person on my pajamas is..Oh..wait. Wow..when did I put these on?"

"Uh..Why is Mithos spazing out?" Sheena yawned, falling asleep.

Everyone looked over, and Mithos was doing some sort of dance around the Eternal Sword.

"Let...me...touch you!" he cried, "I am your master!"

"I don't feel like it," a voice echoed across the room.

Yuan gasped, "Did you hear that! His first words! Oh..I'm so proud!"

"You can talk!" Mithos, Kratos, Lloyd, and a random hobo exclaimed, all jumping backwards.

"Uh...duh...Origin told you the day he gave me to you that I could," the Eternal Sword yawned, "Oh, and Origin says he hates you, you suck, and you sound like a girl."

"Why won't you let me touch you, though! I own you! Why can Yuan touch you?"

"Uh..he gave me food..and he creeps me out," the sword replied.

"What about the stupid rehearsal?" Zelos yawned, hugging a pink pony doll.

"Yeah! If you're just going to sit here and waste my time, I'm leaving!" Genis exclaimed, "I've almost beaten my new game.."

"What game is that?" Raine blinked.

"Barney's Hide and Seek," Genis smiled, "Those kids are so hard to find."

"Well...since I can't chop you guys up, I guess we'll start rehearsal," Mithos sighed, floating over to the rest of the group, "Uh...where should we start at?"

"Oh!" Raine cried, raising her hand frantically, "Fantine's death! Fantine's death!"

"Uh...no..Why don't we start at the beginning..?" Mithos yawned, "Now! We'll have all the guys, 'cept Yuan and Kratos, because they're important, be the extra people right now. Anyone have any chains?"

Regal frowned, "I do...but these shackles symboli.."

"Great!" Mithos grinned, yanking them off, taking a few of Regal's fingers along with it.

"Noo...my hands..." Regal sniffled.

"Okay!" Mithos grinned, and got his angels to bring him chains, and starting chaining up Lloyd, Genis, Regal, Zelos, and two random hobos that were grave robbing.

"Oh! Start singing!" all the girls giggled, all mushed together and whispering quickly.

"Uh..." all of them blinked, and grabbed their scripts,

_"Look down, look down Don't look 'em in the eye Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die."_

"Uh.." Lloyd blinked, and sang:

_ The sun is strong It's hot as Hel.."_

"HOLD IT!" Mithos shouted, grabbing Lloyd script and slapping him repeatedly with it, "NO, no no! I've told you a thousand times! I want this to be a family-friendly production, so NO SWEARING! So every almost swear word shall be replaced with the word 'icecream.' Any questions?"

"Uh...what do you mean, 'family friendly'?" Sheena asked, raising her hand, "Fantine becomes a whore, for crying out loud!"

"Quiet you!" Mithos growled, "_JUDGEMENT!_"

Sheena died, and some of the other hobos that were there starting looting her body.

"Now! Lloyd, start again, if you would," Mithos smiled sweetly.

"Wait...what happened to Chocolat?" Colette frowned.

"Huh?" Mithos blinked.

-----FLASHBACK----

The day after scripts were handed out, Welgaia, above the Tower of Salvation, 6:00 A.M.

_"Uh..you..What's your name. Coffee, or whatever," Yggdrasill said boredly, playing chess with the Eternal Sword...and losing, badly.  
_

_"It's CHOCOLAT!" she screamed, jumping up and down.  
_

_"Poo-poo, you think I bother to remember crazy names like Tobacco? Anyways, you can go home now," Mithos frowned, making his move.  
_

_"Huh! You mean...I can just go? What about the play?" Chocolat blinked.  
_

_"Play? Stop talking crazy, Chicken! Just get out of here before I force you to play ping-pong with me," Yggdrasill growled, and Chocolat nodded, not bothering to correct him.  
_

_"Thank you so much! Oh...AND MAGNIUS WAS A FAG!" she screamed, and ran towards the big teleporter.  
_

_"Was he the one that sounded like he was constipated all the time?" Mithos frowned.  
_

_ "I don't know.." the Eternal Sword frowned, "Check Mate"  
_

_"What! Noooo!" Mithos cried, "Now I'm going to forget that you can talk!"_

---END OF FLASHBACK-----

"Uh...yeah...heeerrr.." Mithos laughed nervously, "Puh-lease..You think I'd forget about her? She's...um...sleeping with the fishes. OH WAIT NO! NO! She's um...kicked the bucket. yes...Wait..NO! Uh...Let's just say...she's..um..safe?"

"OKAY! I'M GONNA SING NOW!" Lloyd shouted, and did so.

_"The sun is strong It's hot as icecream below."_

All the men sang:

_ "Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go."_

They looked each other, and Regal sighed:

_"I've done no wrong!  
My icecream, hear my prayer!"_

"Oh...they're so cute together!" the girls cried, and continued gossiping.

_"Look down look down,  
Your icecream doesn't care."_

"Blah, blah, blah. Who cares about the stupid prisoners. Skip that part! Now..let's get the two hotties out here!" Mithos squealed, and pushed everyone who was chained up off of the platform, and they fell into a bottomless pit.

"That's us, right?" Yuan asked excitedly.

"..No...it's me and Herald!" Kratos burst out, and tackled Yuan.

"Uh..anyways, let's gooo.." Mithos frowned.

"Okay!" they said together, and walked onto the make-shift stage.

"Who goes first again?" Kratos blinked, "I...I'm bad at remembering stuff"

"What are you talking about, Kratos? You've remembered the combination to by cookie stash for over 4000 years..You have a great memory!" Mithos smiled, "Come on...don't be shy now..Sing your hearts out!"

"Uh...don't we get to use scripts?" Yuan asked.

"Oh, of course not! You should have it memorized by now!" Mithos grinned, "I'm waiting"

"Oh..uh...Valjean whats-your name!" Yuan cried, "I...I think you're stupid! Get out of my sight..or..or I'll give you..umm...1993000 gald!"

"OKAY!" Kratos grinned, waiting, "Come on, Um, Janet, I'm waiting for the gald!" Mithos burst out crying, "You..you idiots! That...THAT WAS WONDERFUL!"

"Uh..they didn't get anything right, though," Raine frowned.

"What would YOU know!" Mithos cried, "Stay away from my slave-friends!"

"Mithos..we aren't really your friends.." Kratos said slowly.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY THAT NAME! ONLY MY FORMER COMPANIONS MAY CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Mithos screamed, "_RAY!_ Oh wait...You ARE one of my former companions. Oops! My bad!"

Kratos was hit, and died.

"Nooooo!" Everyone cried dramatically.

"Er, anyways, the rehearsal is over for today..Come back when a large pink hippo flies over your house," Mthos yawned, and disappeared.

"So..what are we going to do about Kratos, Yuan?" Genis frowned, walking over,

"Who's Kratos?" Yuan asked.

"Well, let's go enjoy our break...while we have it..." Lloyd sighed.

"Didn't you fall off into a bottomless pit?" Raine asked.

"Uh...maybe?" Lloyd shrugged, "Anyone wanna play Twister?"

"I DO!" everyone shouted, even the hobos, and they all skipped off to enjoy their last day of freedom.

END OF CHAPTER 4

-----------------------------------

Yeah...chapter 4..sorry it was so short! I was swamped that day with tons of junk! sigh Oh well, right? I forgot to mention..in the third chapter..I don't own the Geico line..I was just bored, and I saw one of their commercials while writing that chapter. So..that's about it. R & R, as always! Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter? Er...sorry about that! I'll try...harder?


	5. Not Rehearsal, Part 1

A/N: Chapter five...Err...sorry for such a slow update! Curse you school and short attention span! For GyppyGirl2021, Yeah, I know Mithos is played by a girl, and Anima Sage Kurai, yes, Brianne Siddall did Tsukasa from .hack/sign(one of my favorite anime, if anyone cares)(oh, and I don't think Regal was that cute either Bleh! I just didn't have anyone better to say that at the time.). Oh, I found info on the English voice actors for Tales of Symphonia and what else ethey did. I'm gonna post it on my profile, in case anyone cares. 

Disclaimer: I got bored, so here's a poem:  
Roses are Red,  
Violets are blue,  
My friends don't sue me,  
So neither should you.

A/N:Yeah...So I'm torn about how long I shoudl really pull this out. Soo..you can give me ideas! I'll even post your name and stuffs! Er...yeah.

The Miserable: Symphonia Chapter 5 Not Rehearsal

Tethe'alla base, Near Flanior, Tethe'alla, 1:00 A.M.

"And...and then..he..He wouldn't wake up.." Yuan choked between tears. They fell onto his desk, and the story he was writing about Kratos really being a girl was all soggy and unreadable.

"Umm...Yuan? Since when did we have telephones? Since when were telephones invented?" Kratos asked over Yuan's pink, fluffy phone.

"YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE! MY TV DIED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THIS STUPID TELEPHONE THAT WE'RE TALKING ON!" Yuan screamed, and burst out sobbing.

"Uh...I'm..sorry?" Kratos said slowly from teh other end, "Oh yeeaaaah...that's the spot...Hit me! Come on...I know you have more than that..."

"Umnm...Kratos?" Yuan asked slowly, 'Who's there?"

"Oh, Lloyd brought me a chocolate shake..It's sooo..delicious," Kratos mummbled, slurping something down.

"Hmm...I wonder where Yggy is. By now he would've brought us that pink flying hippo.."

"Yeah...maybe he's stalking us again," Kratos suggested, "Or I did hear something about a rebellion..something about them wanting sailor suits.."

"Aww...he was so cute! But...he's not as special to me..as you are, Kratos," Yuan said softly.

"Uh, yeah..I love you too...I think. Who's this again?" Kratos asked, stuffing his face with more ice-cream.

Yuan sighed, "Oh, never mind..I'll come over tomorrow, 'kay? Talk to ya later. CHA-CHING!"

Yuan hung up, and sighed, cradling the Eternal Sword, "It's okay..I love you.."

"...How'd you take me out of the Tower of Salvation?" the Eternal Sword asked, "I'm gonna play chinese checkers with Mithos tomorrow."

"Aww...just go to sleep."

------------------------------------

Outside Zelos' Mansion, Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 3:00 A.M.

Night. When most people are asleep. Except..those choice few. Tonight, Raine was one of those choice few. She WOULD get into Zelos' house, and she would get back her hair curlers!

"Hmph..Zelos, I will defeat you!" Raine cried quietly, and slinked along the tall bushes surrounding the perimeter of the building.

"Noo..not the muffin...no! Stay awaaay!" Zelos mumbled, tossing and turning in his sleep, "Ah, NO!"

He burst up, and gasped, clutching his oh-so-sexy chest. "It...it was only a dream.." he sighed to himself, and laid back down, "This is the last time I have a pecan triple chocolate milk shake with cherries, strawberries, steak, chicken, lasagna, tomato soup, grilled cheese, a VCR, lettuce, caramel, vanilla topping, coconut, cheese, sesame seeds, and a bunch of raisins before bed.."

He yawned, and was soon fast asleep again, all of Raine's hair curlers neatly tangled up in all of his red glory.

Outside, Raine studied the area for traps, and found none. She took one step towards his house, and suddenly, kitten ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

"None may approach..LORD SEBASTIAN!" the ninjas cried, and ran at Raine full-force.

"Er...CRAP! I should've brought one of the S-type party members to defend me.." Raine cursed, and kept using force field and pineapple gels. Soon, all the ninjas were tired out, and they were all down to 1 HP, because half the time they were bickering on who was hotter: Zelos, Yuan, Lloyd, or Kratos. Raine sighed, and quickly snuck passed them.

She looked carefully at the window for more traps, then slowly opened it. She fell inside, and blinked a note on the floor. She cautiously looked around, and picked it up.

"Dear Hunny,  
If you really wanted to see me, you could've waited until morning. Now I shall have hellhounds eat at your flesh and bones. Good day, and thanks for being my hunny!  
The one and only,  
Zelos

P.S. Does this headband make my head look big? And does it do justice to my eyes? Oh, and 'pologize for the mess. I'm too sexy to clean up, and my butler's too busy chasing after Sir Bud."

Raine blinked, and stared at the note. "Hellhounds..? they never had anything like that in the monster list.."

Suddenly, two men in dog customes appeared. Raine jumped back, and prepared for the fight of her life.

"Er...ruff.." one of them said blandly.

"BARK! RUFF ARF WOOF!" the other one shouted loudly, shaking the house.

"SHUT UP, YOU MUTTS!" Zelos shouted from upstairs, "I'M SMARTER THAN YOUR FOOT!"

Raine gasped, horrified at the hellhounds that stood before her, and backed herself into a corner. How was she going to get out of this one?

-----TO BE CONTINUED-----

Dirk's house, near Iselia Forest, Sylverant, 9:00 A.M.

"LLOYD! LLOYD!" Colette and Genis shouted in fear, bursting into the house, awakening a very annoyed tan dwarf.

"Shaddup!" he bellowed, and turned over on the rock he slept on.

"Whatsit?" lloyd yawned, triping down the wooden stairs and landing face-first into Dirk's stove...while it was on.

So while Lloyd screamed in agony, Colette and Genis sat down and played a game of cards.

"Lloyd, are you done losing HP yet?" Colette yawned, "Go fish."

"CURSES! YOU SANK MY BATTLESHIP!" Genis cried, and sobbed on Lloyd's shirt.

"...What are you guys playing?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"Mancala," Colette frowned.

"Right..So what was so urgent?"

"Oh, that!" genis and Colette said together.

"Well...you see.."Colette started.

"The people of Mizuho..." Genis continued.

"And..Sheena..."

"NO! I MUST SAVE THEM! WHAT HORROR IS AFTER THEM!" Lloyd shouted, beating his head repeatedly on the table.

"Well...they're having"

"A dance party.." Genis finished.

"...huh?"

"Well, last we saw them," Colette said quickly, "Well...They...THEY WERE DOING THE MACERENA!"

She burst out sobbing, and Lloyd stepped back, deep in shock. "No...nooo...NOOOOOOO! It..it's hopeless! We can't save them! Not now!"

"And..they were planning on doing the Bunny Hop next!" Genis trembled, hugging himself for comfort.

"Not...NOT THE BUNNY HOP!" Dirk shouted, squealed, and threw himself in the stream.

"We...We HAVE to save them!" Lloyd gasped, finally recovering, and he grabbed his swords, "Let's go!"

-----ALSO TO BE CONTINUED-

President's Office, Lerenzo Company, Altamira, Tethe'alla, 2:00 P.M.

"Ooooh! Presea!" George cried, hugging her tightly, "You're just adorable as Klonoa!"

"Loopity-do," Presea responded, emotionless.

"Oh, Master Regal..what about that play you wanted to get into so badly?" he frowned, turning over to his boss, who was spitting gum wads at passerbys.

"Huh? Oh...well, has a pink hippo flown overhead?"

"Well, no.." George replied weakly.

"Then I'm fine..or do you need a kick?" Regal frowned, smiling as a random person screamed in pain as one of Regal's gum wads struck them in the eye.

"..Er..what about Presea?"

"Wahoo.."

"What about her?" Regal said boredly.

"Is it safe to keep her as Klonoa? She's starting to creep me out.." George whinned, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"..What is home?" Presea sighed, and everyone in the world gasped at her.

"What?" she frowned.

"You...you spoke! While wearing the Klonoa custome inside Altamira!" Regal cried, "But how!"

"Weeeelll..." Presea started, and the story started to fade out...

----Also...to be continued.----

A/N: Er...sorry about that! I really couldn't think! And..yeah? If you find typos, that's because I forgot to get my new editor(my cousin, Envy), to spell check it..sigh Oh, well. Who needs an editor! Er..well, I do, buuuut.yeah. Anyways, thanks for all your support, and..I'm sooo sorry I didn't get this posted sooner! I'll try to do better!


	6. Not Rehearsal, Part 2

A/N: Chapter six! I shall try my hardest to update much faster than I did this last time..but if I don't, feel free to blame my friends, school, my parents, the ghost in my house, ToS, Animal Crossing, other GameCube games, Halloween, Christmas, my laziness, and many other things. Anyways,..er..my 'editor' hasn't gotten on in awhile, and..well, for now, I'll continue on without her! Thanks for all the support, and if any of you are actually reading this, congradulations! You just wasted er...about 15-25 seconds of your life? Anyways, I know you don't want me to babble on all day(even if you're not reading this), sooo..on with the fanfiction! Ta-da! 

Disclaimer: I own a piece of pizza..well, until I ate it. So now I own nothing..(so that means please don't sue me..or I'll have to start selling limbs).

-----------------------------

The Miserable: Symphonia Chapter 6:  
Not Rehearsal, part 2

(Continuation) Inside Zelos's Mansion, 1st floor, High end of town, Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 3:25 A.M.

"N...no.." Raine stuttered, twitching slightly, wanting to run away..yet wanting to study these new creatures at the same time.

"Hi.." the bored-looking one smiled, waving his hand.

"AHHH! UH...UH.." Raine screamed, looking around frantically, "Uh._.HURRICANE THRUST!_"

"You can't use Hurricane Thrust," the other one frowned, "You're a girl..oh, and a healer!"

Raine waited, but nothing happened. "Ah, screw it," she muttered, "_RAY!_"

"Ahhhhh!" The two screamed, and exploded in a vast pretty, 'splody thingy of Zelos' faces.

"Ha!" Raine said proudly, tackling a nearby plant, "You shall never defeat the great Raine!"

A potato fell from the chandelier, and hit Raine on the head. She squealed, and lost 3742 of her 4264 HP.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, and fell over.

Else where in the house, Zelos yawned and stretched. It was 3:30, time for his daily murdering of small children who have sold their soul to Santa. It was his duty as a Chosen of Mana! He _had_ to save those poor children from Santa's mind-melting powers!

"I will save yooouuuuu!" Zelos cried, bursting from his window, and jumping off the second floor. He blinked, and frowned. "Oh wait...I can't fly..NOOOOOO!"

He came crashing down, and, in a high unlikly circumstance, landed on top of poor Raine, and broke her leg.

"Well...hello, my glamorous beauty!" Zelos exclaimed cheerfully, and sat comfortably upon Professor Sage.

"...Z..Zelos!" Raine burst out, wriggling as hard as she could to squeeze away from him.

"..Yes?" Zelos asked sweetly.

"Uh..heh..er..I..I came for my curlers!" Raine said quickly, when Zelos finally got off her.

"Curlers? Curlers...huh..OH! Hair curlers!" Zelos grinned stupidly, "yes, yes..What about hair curlers?"

"You..You borrowed mine! I want them back! NOW!" Raine shouted.

Zelos cocked his head to one side, "What are you spewing, Professor? I borrowed these hair curlers from Sheena..and I borrowed these slippers from Yuan..although I think he is going a little crazy with those hallucinagenic mushrooms.."

"but..ah..Where are my..?" Raine stuttered.

"Oh, you lent them to Yggy, 'member?" Zelos beamed, slowly taking Sheena's curlers out of his elegant red hair.

"...no.." Raine said weakly, and groaned. she had gotten past ninja kittens, hellhounds, and Zelos himself for those curlers, and they weren't even hers!

"Hey, my glamorous beauty?"

"What?" Raine said blankly, getting angrier by the moment.

"Want to help me save all the children from...Santa!" Zelos asked quickly.

"...Uh..sure!" Raine shrugged, and the two walked out, Zelos still in his pajamas, and Raine covered in ninja blood.

--------------------------------  
(continued also)  
Somewhere outside Mizuho, Fooji, Tethe'alla, 3:35 P.M.

"A..are you sure we can do this?" Genis asked, clinging to Lloyd.

"...No..and stop hugging me! I'm not gay today!" lloyd shouted.

Colette whinned, "I'm scared..how are we supposed to get in there?"

"Easy..we hop the fence," Lloyd smiled.

"..A 30-foot fence?" Genis asked skeptically.

"YUP!" Lloyd and Colette shouted together, and ran towards the fence.

"Wait..!" Genis called, but it was too late. Colette had broken through the though impassible wall, and the two were inside.

"It..it's too late!" Genis sobbed, and cried into his hands.

"WAHOO!" Lloyd shouted, "I LOVE THE BUNNY HOP! COME ON, EVERYONE! LET'S GO!"

"YEAH! GLAD YOU COULD COME!" Sheena shouted, and the village of Mizuho got into a long line, and started doing the bunny hop.

Genis looked up, and gasped. "N...no! I..I'm the only one left..NOOOO! Lloyd..I...I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

He shouted the last part, and ran off crying into the forest, before getting eaten by a lobo, who wasn't supposed to be in that area at all.

----Actually, to be continued..I think..----

By Origin's Seal, Torrent Forest, Heimdall, Tethe'alla, 11:00 A.M.

"Lloyd..." Kratos said, sniffling and drying his eye with a tissue, "You have to kill me to stop Mithos..Wait...I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE TOO MANY SOAP OPERAS THAT I STILL NEED TO SEE!"

"uh, Kratos? I'm not Lloyd..I'm Yuan," Yuan frowned, yawning.

"YUAN!" Kratos gasped, hugging him and tackling him to the ground, "Where's the Eternal Sword?"

"The what?"

"You know...you're baby," he frowned.

"...Kratos..YOU ARE CRAZY! STOP SNIFFING WELGAIA'S HALLUCINAGENIC MUSHROOMS!" Yuan shouted, slapping Kratos.

"Sorry..."

"Anyways.." Yuan said, narrowing his eyes, "Any sign of Mithos? I think he's a peeping tom.."

"Aren't we all.? Aren't we all.." Kratos sighed.

"..Uh...Tobacco's not.." Yuan frowned.

"Who?" Kratos blinked. "..Cocoa? Uh..Chicken? Potato?" Yuan frowned, trying to remember a name, "Maybe it was Chocolat..?"

"Nah! No way anyone would be named Chocolat!" Kratos laughed.

"Yeah..I bet it was Potato," Yuan nodded.

"Can I come out yet? It's really stuffy in here...and I have to go to the bathroom!" Origin whinned.

Kraots looked back at the grave-thingy, and yawned. "As if..Mithos won that game of Twister fair and square."

"Aww...no fair! I WANNA COOKIE!" Origin whinned, and tried to break free, but to no avail.

"What's this crap made out of?"

"Crap...from Noishe.." Kratos replied.

"Ewww! And it was a mess to clean up!" Yuan squealed, "Oh, Kratos...I heard there's this totally fab dance party over at Mizuho...would...would you..go with me?"

They both blushed, and Kratos cleared his throat. "Yuan...Hell no! I'm too busy rehearsing for when Lloyd comes..and..and I HAVE SOAP OPERAS! OH MY GOD! ONE'S STARTING NOW!"

Kratos screamed, and flew away as fast as his pretty, stupid blue wings would take him.

"Fine..see if I care!" Yuan shouted after him, tears forming, "Fine..I..I'll go ask that random angel I kicked in chapter one if he wants to go."

Yuan whinned, and skipped off into the forest.

"...Uh..hello?" Origin said, "Guys? Uh..I'm still here..Helloooo? I'm lonely! Let's play polly pocket! Or Barbie! Ooh! I am so Teresa! Gimme that doll now!"

-------------------------------------

Err...so sorry for the shortness. I think they mkight start getting shorter..Sorry! Well, my editor's been hiding, so I guess I'll be my own editor for awhile. Soo...Thanks for all your support, and uh..brain freeze...Keep reading! Review, as it makes me happy, and it makes me like writing. Oh, and if anyone cares, I enjoy writing stupidity for Kratos and Yuan the most..I don't know why..it's just so easy..


	7. Not Rehearsal, Part 3

A/N: chapter..Seven! Amazing, huh? Well, anyways, thank you for all the support! Eee..Bad me! Well, there are about three things that describe me: procrastinating until the world ends, too lazy to get out of a burning building, and too busy watching/reading anime/manga to remember oh, and for all the dang candyhangovers for Halloween(curse you!)Ugh..so sick. Anyways, if I ever get well enough to finish this, YAY me! So continue to honor me with your supposrt, blah, blahblah, and let's get to the part you're actually reading, 'kay? Sorry for being so lazy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia(for the last time, people!), neither do I own the song "Eskimo" by Corky and the Juice Pigs. Oh, and I don't own stuff like tha macarena or the bunny hop!

------------------

The Miserable: Symphonia

Chapter Seven:  
Not Rehearsal, Part 3

Mizuho Village, Fooji, Tethe'alla, 3:45 P.M.

"Heeelloooo, Mizuho!" Sheena shouted, jumping onto a randomly appearing platform and screeching into a microphone, "Tell me who you love!"

"OURSELVES!" the villagers shouted back.

"Oh...Anyways, thanks for coming to..OUR DANCE PARTY! You guys are awesome dancers. I was so amazed. Well, ayways, to rest those tired legs of yours, we have a special musical number, by...Our very own Lloyd's daddy, KRATOS! Come on! Give him a warm welcome!"

The crowd was silent, until someone asked, "Is he gay?"

"TA-DA!" Kratos shouted, jumping down from the spikey wall behind them, and crashed down on top of Yuan's date.

"NOOO! RANDOM ANGEL #3!" Yuan cried, and fell to his knees, "Kratos! how could you!"

"I'm...random angel...#1.." the angel said weakly, before dying an overly dramatic death.

"Oh yeah...NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Yuan cried, and wept over the loss of his date/enemy.

"Uh...anyways, Here's Kratos!" Sheena shouted, and leapt into the side of a building.

"Ahem," Kratos coughed, getting on the stage and coughing into the mic, "Hello, Cleavland!"

"...Cleaveland?" everyone echoed.

"Oh, never mind," Kratos sighed, "Now...this song..is very dear to my heart. I practiced months for this day. This song..is dedicated to my buddy, Yuan. Yue-Yue, this one's for you.." Yuan 's eyes teared up, and he slowly nodded.

"Ahem.." Kratos coughed again, clearing up his throat, and started to sing:

_"I...I'm the only gay eskimo.  
I'm the only one I know I'm the only gay eskimo  
In my tribe..._

_I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka  
But all I want to do is get into his parka_

_I'm the only gay eskimo  
In my tribe_

_Well, me and Muk-fluk-chuk-buk We like like blubber  
but me, I've got this crazy fetish for rubber _

_I'm the only gay eskimo  
In my tribe_

_I make a wish on the Northern Lights  
That I can find a decent pair of whaleskin tights_

_I'm the only gay eskimo  
in my tribe _

_These cold winter nightsAre taking their toll  
I even get excited when I see the the North Pole  
See the North Pole..._

_I'm the only gay eskimoOnly gay eskimo  
I'm the only one I know  
The only one I know-oh-oh-oh  
I'm the only gay eskimo  
In my tribe..."_

There was a long, eeiry silence, expect for the small, soft sobbing coming from Yuan.

"Well.." Sheena said at last, "That was...wonderful. ANYWAYS, now we'll hear from someone who doesn;t suck-I MEAN..uh..someone who can actually sing..Yeah..that's it!"

"NO! MY SINGING CAREER! GONE BEFORE MY VERY EYES!" Kratos screamed in agony, and flung himself into the river.

"NO! KRATOS!" Yuan shrieked, and rushed to the water's edge, looking frantically for his drowning love.

"Uh...Yuan?" Lloyd said, coming up behind him, "The water's only a foot deep..he's right there.."

Kratos waved, and Yuan tackled him. "You...you jerk!"

"Anyways..I'm not too fond of gay people..today," Lloyd said sneakily, "LET'S DO THE CHICKEN DANCE EVERYBODY!"

"CHICKEN DANCE!" everyone else shouted, and they proceeded to do so.

"Kratos..?" Yuan whispered softly, wiping his face with the romantic skirt he was wearing.

"Yuan..you're wearing a skirt.." Kratos said slowly.

"Shh..don't worry about things like that," Yuan said softly, placing a finger to Kratos' lips.

"No..seriously," Kratos blinked, "I ate some straight pills today, so I'm not interested.."

"NOOOO! YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS!" Yuan sobbed, before storming up to the unconscious angel he had brought, "Well, me and..uh..shnookums here have to get to our date anyway. SO THERE!" Yuan stuck his nose in the air, and flew off.

"Okay...he's gone.." Kratos whispered, and walked out of the shadows was...

---TO BE CONTINUED------

Santa's Workshop, North Pole, 10:00 P.M.

"HO, HO, HO!" Santa boomed, jiggling with all of his jolly blubber, "Let's keep working! Christmas is only so far away, you know!"

The elves rolled their eyes, and continued making toys.

"This is it," Zelos muttered, glaring at Santa from behind a brightly colored box, "There's no escape this time, jolly man!"

"Uh...what about me, Zelos?" Raine blinked, waving a hand so acknowledge that she was there.

"Uh..you can be an extra in the movie," Zelos shrugged.

"Movie?" Raine asked.

"Yes..I WILL SHOW THE WORLD HOW EVIL SANTA IS!" Zelos bellowed, then covered his mouth.

"SHUT UP, HONEY!" Santa shouted, "Or I'll send you to the Mental Instatute again!"

Zelos was just about to lunge out at Santa Claus, when a small flying pink hippo floated above them, and dropped a decorated letter at both Zelos and Raine's feet.

"DAMMIT, YGGDRASILL! YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TIMING!" Zelos screamed, and Santa, the elves, and the reinderr and froze.

"What was that..?" Santa asked slowly after a long silence.

Raine and Zelos looked at each other quickly, and their faces paled.

---Again...to be continued(annoying, huh?)---

President's Office, Lerenzo Company, Altamira, Tethe'alla, 3:00 P.M.

"...Well?" George said finally, after a long silence, "Presea?"

"Yeah?" Presea shrugged, munching on a cookie she got from Meltokio while they weren't looking.

"About the costume.." Regal started, slowly.

"Oh, that," Presea said blankly, "I forgot about that awhile ago.."

"..Eh!" Regal and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Yup...poor saps. Well, I've got Katz to uh..yeeeaaah...BYE!" Presea waved, and jumped out the window.

"...That wasted about a day and a half of our lives," George said.

"Yes..."

Before either of them could say anything, a pink flying hippo came in, and dropped a letter at Regal's feet.

"Is..is that..!" George asked, horrified.

"No...no it's not," Regal said camly, before throwing George out the window.

"Nooooooooo! I love you, random panda #3!" George cried, until he fell into the ocean and was eaten by an orca.

-----END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!----

A/N: Squee..Don't hurt me! I'm soooo sorry it's so short! I was going to make it longer, but that would delay it maybe for a week or longer. Flame me all you want, okay? Blame school! Aw, who am I kidding? I'm terrible! Well, yeah.. I'm SOOO sorry it took so long! I'm such a procratinator! And sorry if you don't like it as much..Ugh..I hate you, school! Well, please review as always. Encourage me! Please!


	8. The Suffering

Dun dun duuuunnnn! Chapter eight! Well, as down in the dumps as I've been lately, I decided I'd better continue. Should I draw this out for awhile or hurry and wrap it up? Huh..much to ponder! Anyways..I FINALLY got a suggestion! Thank you, animefreakgal456! Weeell...I'm still very open to suggestions, as I can't always be hilariously funny, as some of friends do enjoy pointing out. Anyways, I'd better get started. Did I ever mention where I got the title? I'm pretty sure Les Miserables translates to The Miserable (if it wasn't obvious..), so...yeah! By the way, I'm SO sorry for this being almost a month to update..I got lazy, distracted, and busy. Stupid having a life! ((Envy's Edit: Since my stupid cousin has been too lazy to send me her work, this is only the second of her stories that I've edited...stupid, lazy cousin!)) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia...Yeah...Need I say more?

Thanks to (I got bored...what'cha expect?): Me, for being crazy enough to think up this idea, my friend Time, for being just so damn optimistic almost all the time(even though I sometimes want to hit her), uh...my parents for having a computer, my half-editor Envy (she avoids me..I wonder why) ((Envy's Edit: You're the one too lazy to send me your work!)), uh, my two best Internet buddies Lilly and Sessy (you guys ROCK!), everyone who reviews! ('specially often, like Anima Sage Kurai, Meowzy-chan, and sashary), and of course, for chocolate, for just being so freakin' good. ((Envy's Edit: Oh, holy chocolate, where would we be without you!))(probably not as crazy)

The Miserable: Symphonia Chapter 8:  
The Suffering

-Mithos' Office, somewhere around Derris-Kharlan, 11:00 P.M.-

"...Yeah...Uh-huh...Gotcha," Kratos said boredly, speaking into a cell phone he'd stolen from a homeless person.

"...Kratos..." Mithos warned, waving his finger threateningly, "Honestly. Yuan, why does he always do this to us?"

Yuan was absent-mindedly picking his nose with his double-bladed sword. "Cha..? You say my name, Yggy?"

"We're supposed to be going through our scrapbooks!" whinned Mithos, jumping up and down.

"Totally..." Kratos nodded, "Yeah, yeah...Right. Love ya. Night!" He turned off the cell phone.

"Oh yeah...Kratos...I was wondering..." Yuan said slowly, "Last chapter you left us with a cliffhanger.."

"LIES! I DO NOT SELL ILLEGAL DRUGS TO SMALL, INNOCENT CHILDREN BY SAYING IT'S THE BEST CANDY IN THE WORLD!" Kratos screamed, shaking Yuan, "Who told you!"

"Who was behind you?" Mithos asked, reading the last chapter.

"...I shan't say," Kratos said defiantly, folding his arms.

"When's your birthday again?" Yuan asked, putting a picture of Kratos wearing a dorky-looking hat into a scrapbook.

"I shan't say!" Kratos said again, shaking his head.

"Do you like being Jean Valjean in the play?" Mithos smiled, dancing with Random Angel #1.

"I shan't say!" he repeated, frowning.

"...So who were you with?"

"...If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Kratos said solemnly.

"Haha, Kratos," they laughed, "No seriously. Who was it?"

"It was..." Kratos started, and they leaned in to listen. He whispered something in their ear, and they gasped.

"No!" they cried, and shut their ears.

"Yeessss..." Kratos said creepily, and started roaring loudly and stomping around the room like a dinosaur.

Pronyma tip-toed in, and walked over to Mithos. "Lord Yggdrasill...We have a problem.."

"What is it now, Pronyma?" Mithos asked, not impatiently.

"Well...the...your tickets for the Russian Ballet...they...they were..." Pronyma frowned.

"What! They were what?" Mithos bellowed, naked panic spread across his face.

"They were all sold out!" Pronyma cried, and started sobbing.

"ROAR!" Kratos bellowed, "KRATOSAUR HAS SPOTTED HIS KILL!" He roared again, pointed his fingers like one would to look sort of like a bull, and charged Pronyma. He slowed down, and barely tapped her.

"AHHH! Lord...Yggdra-...sill..." she said weakly, on the floor and trembling, blood oozing from the finger-horns wounds, "Help...me...Lord...Yggdrasill...it...it hurts...M-...mithos.."

"RAWR! NO ONE EXCEPT MY FORMER COMPANIONS MAY CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Mithos bellowed, as he gutted Pronyma, making blood spill from her mouth and onto the floor. As every good RPG character, she slowly disappeared, taking her blood and insides with her.

"Boy," Yuan frowned, "If that's how he treats his friends, I'd sure hate to see how he treats his enemies."

There was silence for a few moments, before Kratos looked at him, his fingers still in their 'horns' position. "Um, Yuan...you ARE his enemy.."

"Oh...okay...Wait, what!" Yuan said, alarmed, and Mithos tacklebit him.

"AH! THE PAIN! HELP ME, KRATOS!" Yuan cried, and random organs were tossed about...although strangely, none of them were human...most of them were fish organs.

"Ohhhh...yeeeaaaahhh...I feel GREAT!" Kratos mumbled, eating a Nutragrain bar slowly. "Mithos, I feel GREAT! So that's why I'm quitting the company and going on my own!"

"Good luck..." Mithos said, and continued disecting frogs, fish, and wormies.

"NOOOO! BOB! HE WAS MY ONLY SON!" Yuan cried desperately and Mithos ripped apart an ugly frog.

"Oh yeah...Mithos?" Kratos asked, yawning.

"Yup?" Mithos asked, getting out a Twister board.

"I'm gay," Kratos said blankly.

"WHAT?" Mithos, Yuan, and Random Angel #1 shouted.

"I'm gay," he repeated, and got out a dictionary, "Gay, adjective. Synonyms: Happy, cheerful. "

"Oh," Mithso said, "I'm gay too!"

"EW!" Kratos and Yuan shouted together, "Stay away from us!" They screamed like girls and ran away.

"Some people," Random Angel #1 sighed, and flopped down on the Twister board like a penguin.

-The Tower of Salvation, Tethe'alla and Sylverant, 4:00 PM-

"Welcome, uh...travelers from Tethe'alla/Sylverant!" the Eternal Sword boomed when they all entered. Lloyd and Colette were both garbed in medival dresses, and they both had a basket of flowers. Raine and Zelos were carried in by Santa, who was scolding them and threatening for them to be on his bad list for 7000 years. Kratos rode in in an open-hooded jeep, and Yuan was forced into a collar and tied to the back of it, making him drag along. Regal and Presea flew with their newly aqquired magical powers, and Genis and Sheena were doing the Bunny Hop in.

"Hi, Eternal Sword," they all droned.

"Guess what?" the Eternal Sword said happily.

"All my dreams will come true if I wish upon a star!" Lloyd said hopefully.

"No, loser. All of your lives suck," the Eternal Sword replied simply.

"Well, my work here is done," Santa chuckled, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"It's the middle of July, Santa," Sheena frowned.

"SHUT UP! BAD LIST FOR YOU!" Santa bellowed, and disappeared.

"So where's Mithos?" Kratos asked after a short silence.

"Mithos is uh..." the Eternal Sword started, before stopping, deep in thought.

"Well?" Yuan asked impatiently.

"Oh yes! He went to Hawaii for the weekend!" the E.S. said happily.

"WHAT!" they all shouted angrily.

"Oh, and I've been put in charge of all of your play preperations!" it exclaimed, "We'll start tomorrow morning! Buh-bye!"

So, everyone else was left wondering what doom now lay ahead of them, and how Kratos got a jeep.

-------End of Chapter Eight--------

A/N: Er...sorry for the shortness of it (I need a life too!) and stuff. ((Envy's Edit: And I'm sorry for my cousin. I keep on tying her up and throwing her into a locked closet, but she somehow finds her way out each time...Also, I'm sorry for any typos that I missed, I wasn't really paying attention while I edited this...))(I got a key forged)


	9. Complaints

**A/N: Guilt...setting...in. This hasn't been updated since the beginning of December? ... I'm sorry, people who like this! I truly am! I wonder if anyone even remembers it. Anyways, I have some people to blame to this. First off, my friend Time for begging me to write Kingdom Hearts fanfictions for her (two of them are posted, by the way), my old dog Dakota for being so cute (Oh, I will miss him so), and...well...my lazy butt. Yup, that's about it. Thank you if you haven't completely forgotten about me, or..don't desert me now!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? Eh, whatever. I D-O N-O-T O-W-N T-A-L-E-S O-F S-Y-M-P-H-O-N-I-A O-R I-T'S C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-S. (You can tell I got bored)**_

* * *

**The Miserable: Symphonia  
Chapter 9: Complaints**

_Altessa's House, Fooji, Tethe'alla, 8:27 P.M_

"I can't believe this!"

"Who does he think he is!"

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Where the hell is Hawaii!"

Things like this were spoken all morning, as the group slowly awakened from some random..thing they were doing. Although, Kratos and Yuan had mysteriously disappeared during the night. Of course, no one really paid too much attention, though.

"I really think you're overreacting," Altessa said, watching Tabatha making curry. This caused a short battle, ending up with Genis and Presea both half-dead, Sheena with a wounded arm, Colette with a twisted ankle, and, somehow, Zelos and Lloyd in mini-skirts. And of course this caused an uproar from all the girls except for Raine, amazingly. But, before anymore argueing/battling could commence, suddenly...Kratos and Yuan burst in!

"Daddy!" Lloyd shouted, filling with joy.

"Loser!" Kratos shouted back, laughing cruely and tackling Yuan as he tried to sneak towards Zelos, "DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT ON ME!"

Yuan gasped, and tossed a large brown package towards the unsuspecting Chosen. "Go!" he cried, as Kratos gnawed on his arm like a dog, "Take it to her! And don't forget meeee!"

Kratos, shocked and feeling rejected, immediately jumped back, his eyes covered by his messy, unloved hair.

"Hey..." Sheena said suddenly, looking around the room, "I didn't notice this before...But where's Regal?"

This statement made everyone freeze, and glance around the room. Alas, no sign of their blue-haired, kind of odd companion Regal Bryant.

"He.. said something about fighting for peace and love in the power of the moon..." Presea said monotonously.

"Wait...isn't that Sailor Moon..?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head. Everyone else shrugged, and went on with their business. But, before anymore discussion could be made, a letter floated it from the open window, causing silence to befall the party. It landed harmessly on the table. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes. After a few minutes, it was decided that they would sacrifice Genis and make him open it, because he was the least sexiest male. Mean, huh? He slowly opened it, as dramatic music played in the background. The room was so quiet, the only noise the small rip of the paper. And inside was...

_--Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, Earth 9:00 AM--_

"Whee! I'm a tourist! A naked tourist!" Mithos laughed evily, running up and down a beach, causing everyone to scream in agony and hide, their eyes melting.

"Um...Lord Yggdrasil?" Forcystus asked, shifting uncomfortably. He always knew his leader was a little off, but he never dreamed of him being a nudist. Well...not too often, at least.

"What! Why does thou interupt me!" Yggdrasil bellowed, spinning around in a circle.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Sylverant and Tethe'alla? Don't they need you for that play?" the Grand Cardinal asked, sighing.

"What! Oh no! The play! I completely forgot!...Oh well. They can handle it,"he shrugged, running towards a small child, laughing evily, "FEAR ME!"

So Forcystus ran and hide, pretending he had no connection to the crazy nuse tourist, and beat himself unconscious with a stick. Yay for sticks.

_--Back at Altessa's House, Fooji, Tethe'alla 8:48 P.M.--_

Tension was unnaturally high as Genis slowly opened the letter. Nothing came out, and Lloyd squealed like a girl. The room fell silent, and Genis pulled out the letter, reading it slowly. Everyone else bit each other's nails, before the half-elf gasped, and dropped the letter.

"What!" they all shrieked.

"The bastard Mithos sent us his phone bill!" he said angrily, "Oh, and we have practice tomorrow."

The room fell silent once more, mostly because half of the party had passed out from nerves. The half were busy racing through their scripts, trying to remember who they were even playing as.

It was Yuan who broke the silence. "Do I look better in pink or blue?"

And he was never heard from again.

* * *

**A/N: Eeeeh...Short, rushed, and...not too good. Sorry, everyone! Although encouragement and stuff helps. It really does. So please review or something? **


End file.
